


marching orders

by TolkienGirl



Category: Heartless City
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Plotting, Set during ep 11/12, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: He has a funny idea of pride.





	marching orders

"No matter what he does," Si Hyun says earnestly, and you narrow your eyes.

"What is he likely to do?"

"Nothing worse than Scale _hyung-nim_ did in his prime."

"Scale _hyung-nim_\---" the honorific used mockingly--"used to beat men to death over his morning scotch."

"Mm."

He looks calm. He isn't. The line of his shoulders, without a jacket to hide it, is mountain-sharp. You've given him a glass of cognac--your best--and he hasn't drunk it. You watch his finger rap against the lip of the cup.

"_Aish_, Doc. You have a deal."

"You won't make trouble?"

"I'll follow your lead, to a point. I won't watch you get killed."

"If we have to fight, you'll know." His smile doesn't reach his eyes, but he takes a swallow of his drink at last. "Short of that, you'll watch me take a little drubbing, won't you?"

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Jinjja_."

He has a funny idea of pride. You scowl. "I don't like this."

"But you agree?"

"I said I did."

You don't think you really breathe the whole time you're in Scale's lair, coming face-to-face with that nasty _nom_ for the first time, and watching as the doughy tyrant Jo puts his hands on Doc's face. 

(You touched his face once, after a fight in prison that left him blinking and shaking, staring at the sky. You tapped him lightly on the cheek at first, saying his name--both of them--and when that failed, you cradled his chin in your palms, swiping your thumbs under his eyes.

Your mother used to do that. You don't think of her much, here.

_Eomeoni_, he gasped, _eomma_.

You were stilled, shaken. It is the only time he has looked like a child to you, but once was enough.)

Shi Hyun washes his face and somehow manages not to muss his hair in doing so. You have rice wine ready-poured, and that gets you a fleeting smile, just enough to show teeth.

"Hate feeling like someone's bitch," you say conversationally. "I hope it's worth it."

He stretches out on the sofa, and regards you through half-shut eyes. "It's the only way."

You wish he'd look young again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Eomeoni/eomma = mother  
Jinjja = for real  
Nom = bastard  
Aish = damn


End file.
